


the rain tapped gently at the windows still

by ScarredMuzzle



Category: Smosh
Genre: Drabble, First Time, Kinda?, M/M, Rainy day smut, Smut, Top Shayne, bottom damien, but really soft smut, i just love my boys a lot okay, really soft, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 16:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarredMuzzle/pseuds/ScarredMuzzle
Summary: "move. please."the rain tapped gently at the windows still.so, so gently.





	the rain tapped gently at the windows still

Damien let out another shallow breath as his hand stayed buried in Shayne’s hair, gripping for the sake of finding an anchor in the storm he was feeling. His fingers lay tangled in the locks at the back of Shayne’s head as the rain tapped gently at the windows, falling from the light grey clouds that let light cast itself upon the dark grey sheets that were pooled around them. The window let the shadows gather gently around them, across the planes of Shayne’s back and against Damien’s calves that wrapped around Shayne’s thighs. He let another breath escape, the trembling in his arms and legs crescendoing and diminishing with each careful breath. Shayne held himself carefully above Damien, fully seated inside him. He pressed small kisses like whispered promises against his neck, reassuring his lover to take as much time as he needed. Damien’s other hand was scrabbling against his back, seeking anything that could save him from the whirlwind that threatened to sweep him away. The rain tapped gently at the windows still, the soft droplets cradling the softer words that fell from his lips in a mere whisper. 

 

_ “move. please.” _

 

Shayne let out a gasp of his own as he started to gently thrust and create the supernova explosion that grew to encompass both of them, twining starlight through their hair and spreading galaxies through their limbs, combining what they could and will not be, thrusting together what they are and will be. There was not a beginning and end, just a mere being and existing together for what they were, what they  _ are,  _ for this moment of love and show of trust between two things that collided, that let Fate move their hands and lips until anything and all was blurred between lines that needn’t exist. The rain tapped at the windows still until they came together, with the stars and galaxies and planets and cosmos behind their eyes. The fell into one another, two parts of the same soul that shared the same love for what it did not know it had been missing, then realized it could no longer live - _ how had it lived-   _ without the beauty of its other half. 

 

Their breath mingled as the cosmos faded and their vision returned to the grey of the sheets and the clouds. Damien pulled him down into a kiss, softly and gently. They rolled over, got comfortable, cleaned up, two parts that worked in silence as an unshakable thing had just transpired and they were still very much connected by it. Shayne laid back and held out his arm, inviting warm hazel and chocolate to curl into a faded blonde and blue. Small kisses, small words and phrases before the rain interrupted them in the now silent room, Damien’s soft snores and softer lips the epitome of Shayne’s everything, for that minute and forever on. A small kiss and a small phrase and sweet, deep sleep, the memories of galaxies exploding behind his eyes as he held his world. Dark grey pooled about them both, all encompassing. 

 

_ “i love you.” _

 

The rain tapped gently at the windows still. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank y'all for actually reading! It's been a long time since I've actually written anything and I just fell in love with these two as soon as I started poking around the internet for some more fun. This idea came to me really one-offish and i had to write it down. Anyway, thanks again!


End file.
